


5 Times Connor McDavid Stole From His Boyfriends And The One Time They Stole From Him

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Connor McDavid steals clothes from his boyfriends and eventually they have to plot  revenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this
> 
> tumblr: thephilkesselrun.tumblr.com

5 times Connor McDavid stole clothes from his boyfriends and the one time they stole from him. 

I.

It all started during Connor's last full year on the otters where he would take Dylan's sweatshirts, jokingly as a reminder of what had happened the night before. The first one he took was a very simple one with the eerie otters logo after they hooked up after a preseason game, Dylan didn't notice. The second sweatshirt he took was when he went over to Dylan's after their first win of the season. They were both so tired after a long night of hockey and celebrating. Dylan was already shirtless and half asleep in his bed. Connor was cold and put on one of Dylan's many "Strome #20" sweatshirts and crawled into bed next to Dylan. Dylan instinctively put an arm around Connor and they both fell asleep. They had never done that before, unless they had legitimately hooked up. Connor was too tired to think and figured it could be discussed in the morning. Connor woke up to find himself face-planted in Dylan's chest and Dylan playing with his soft, brassy hair. Connor eventually got out of bed. 

"You look good in that", Dylan said in a groggy Voice. 

Connor smiled, grabbed his things and left. 

 

-

II. 

When Connor found out Dylan was hooking up with Mitch, he was confused, the heard the sex was great and was suddenly intrigued. Dylan told him it started as hatefucking and then he realized Mitch was hot. 

The otters were playing the knights, the otters lost, Connor wanted to make a move. By some magical chance he'd bumped into Marner after the game, and being the stupid idiot that he is the first thing he could say was

"Dylan told me he hooked up with you" 

"He told me you're cute and say dumb shit", Mitch replied. 

Connor blushed and said "Thanks, I guess"

"I have a feeling you're going to ask something along the lines of Can we hook up. Davo, I think you're cute as hell so if you want, come over, I'll drive you to my place?", Mitch said. 

"Mitch the mind reader, eh. I don't want to admit it, but I kind of like you", Connor said. 

Mitch probably was speeding on his way back home. In minutes he essentially had Connor pushed up against the door and sloppily making out with him. Mitch already fell in love with Connor's pale and chapped lips and the way he could fit his pouty pink ones with Connor's. He loved the way Connor felt. He was taller than Mitch, and had small, but strong muscles.   
Soon enough they were on the bed. 

"God Marner, fuck me already", Connor said. And so Mitch did. 

Connor woke up and left before Mitch was even awake. He stole Mitch's customized London Knights sweatpants, and wore them directly over to Dylan's as some sort of silent bragging rights.

 

-

 

III.

The rookie showcase and draft was something Mitch, Connor, and Dylan couldn't help but feel bittersweet about. They knew they'd all be split up, far, far away from each other, but finally able to show off their skills and make a name for themselves. They really tried to enjoy themselves during the showcase and try to enjoy Florida like they were old people there for the winter. Despite all the media coverage they had fun and really tried to cherish their last week or so together, as the three of them. 

They were rooming together the night before the draft and the of the draft because they really wanted to spend their last day together. 

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll love both of you so so so so much", Connor said trying not to cry. 

"Connor, you're my best fucking friend, best fucking boyfriend, best fucking everything. I'll miss you so much. I'm sure we'll play in eerie together for a little bit again, but next year or whatever I'll miss you. I love you", Dylan said. He went up and kissed Connor and at that point Connor was in tears. 

"Connor, I'll miss you a lot. Playing on a different non-NHL team altogether sucks but I can't tell you how much I'll miss you. I'll miss kissing you and fucking you and how sweet and considerate you are of everyone and everything. It will suck not having you here", Mitch said, also going up and kissing Connor. He wiped the tears off Connor's face before giving him another kiss. 

Draft day came too quickly. They went back up to their late that night still in the gear of their new teams and sat on their huge California king. 

"Shouldn't we have one last one night stand before we all go off to become the next greats", Dylan suggested. 

To say the least they all fell asleep a mess that night. Connor curled up in Dylan's arms and Mitch awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around Dylan, who was much taller than him. Connor put on Mitch's toronto maple leafs draft shirsey, his own oilers hat, and Dylan's coyotes sweatpants as he snuck out of the room to go get some food before saying goodbye after everyone woke up. 

 

IV:

Connor was in dallas practicing with Tyler Seguin as a way to 'stay in shape'. He loved playing with Tyler and saw him as someone who could really help him get better and he just loved taking to him. Tyler had offered for Connor to stay at his place. Connor loved Tyler's house. It was big, the guest bedroom was nice and Tyler was just a great dude to be around. They'd bitch to each other about their boyfriend problems. Tyler would complain about how he missed Jamie and Connor would remind him that one of his lived at the bottom of a different country and one lived across the country. In their loneliness sometimes Connor would find himself falling asleep in Tyler's lap and Tyler would absently play with his hair. Connor loved to think about this. He loved having a friend like Tyler who had similar issues to him and similar interests. 

One night Tyler had taken Connor out to a bar and Connor got a little too drunk and Tyler only had one beer. 

"Aw, Tyler I love when you buy me beer", Connor said nearly slurring his speech. 

"Alright you're way too drunk off of three whole beers, let's go home", Tyler said. 

Tyler called an uber because even though he only had one drink, he was being safe, like a responsible adult. It came within a few minutes and thankfully the driver managed not to recognize either of them and they peacefully made their way back to Tyler's. When they got back Tyler's house Connor tried to kiss Tyler. 

"God, Connor you're so drunk. I'm not Dylan and Mitch", Tyler said. 

"I want you to fuck me", Connor whined. 

"You're so drunk", Tyler said as Connor laid down on the couch. 

"No I'm serious, come cuddle with meeee", Connor said whining. 

"Can't I wait until you're sober and get approval from Mitch and Dylan", Tyler asked giving in and lying on the couch with Connor. 

"fineee", Connor said, stubbornly. 

"What about jamie, shouldn't I ask him too? Because you know he's my boyfriend", Tyler said. 

"He doesn't need to know", Connor said curling himself up in Tyler's arms and Tyler was too tired at this point to resist. 

The next morning they woke up and Tyler again found himself absently playing with Connor's hair and Connor blushing and cooing like an idiot. Connor immediately fell back asleep even when Tyler got up. Tyler being both the idiot and genuine person that he was texted Mitch and Dylan asking them if it was okay to fuck Connor. Dylan wasn't shocked and Mitch said "can't believe you asked I've been sleeping with Auston for a month now". Tyler also asked Jamie. Tyler had a problem of being too honest sometimes. He could have not told Jamie. Shockingly, Jamie was understanding and didn't really care. Tyler was thankful for that. 

Around lunchtime Connor finally woke up all sober.

"Connor, were you serious about what you said all drunk last night? Because I might've gotten the okay from everyone oops", Tyler said. 

"Yeah. I kind of want us to be friends with benefits in all honesty, and soberness", Connor replied. 

"Oh", Tyler said. 

"Also I think it's really cute that you asked everyone first. You're so fucking sweet, ty" Connor said. 

Tyler blushed because usually only Jamie called him that and he was ecstatic at the fact someone thought he was nice and cute, other than Jamie of course. 

"Can, can I kiss you?", Connor asked. 

"Yes, Connor", Tyler said. 

Connor kissed Tyler and tyler leaned in slowly until they were making out against the kitchen counter. Connor jumped up on the counter and sat down on it. 

"God, davo you're so fucking cliche", Tyler said and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Connor jumped off the counter and slowly followed Tyler into Tyler's room. Tyler had him pressed down against the bed, already naked from hardly sleeping In anything the night before. Tyler nipped at his collar bone and let his hands trace Connor's abs. Connor moaned at each hickey Tyler left, one was very evident and Connor had no clue how he was going to cover it up. 

"Seguin, fuck me already", Connor whined. 

Connor flipped over and let Tyler suck a few hickeys on his thighs and trail kisses down his back. Tyler grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers in it. He started with one finger, and easily fit two, and three. 

"You're so loose", Tyler said. 

Connor didn't respond and just smirked into the pillow. He fucked Connor slowly until he was a moaning mess coming all over himself. He turned over and his face was red and Tyler just sloppily kissed him and crawled right into bed next to him. They accidentally fell asleep at 3 in the afternoon and woke up the next day at 6 in the morning. Luckily, they woke up early because Connor had a flight up to Toronto to visit his family and Mitch. 

"Shit, ty where are my clothes", Connor asked. 

"You weren't wearing any", Tyler said. 

"Can I steal some of yours", Connor asked. 

Tyler pointed to a closet full of stars gear he never wore. Connor stole Tyler's old center ice sweatshirt, stars sweatpants, and a stars SnapBack. Tyler blushed at the fact Connor was wearing all his clothes. Connor kissed Tyler goodbye, grabbed his bags and drove the airport. 

 

V.

Connor flew to Toronto and met Mitch at the airport. To his surprise, Mitch was with Auston.

"McBandit is back I see, wearing Seguin of all people's clothes", Mitch joked. 

"Shut up marner", Connor said. 

"Do you even have your own clothes anymore?" Mitch asked. 

"They're mostly yours and Dylan's at this point", Connor said. 

Mitch was nice enough to let Connor stay with him and Auston while he stayed there until he had to leave for World Cup training camp. Connor felt kind of awkward saying with them since Mitch and Auston were kind a of a thing and he and mitch were kind of over. It made Connor kind of sad because he had no one. Dylan was training with the coyotes, he and Tyler were only friends with benefits and could barely see each other four or five times a year, and Mitch found someone new. 

A few days into his stay and tourist view of Toronto Connor decided to bring it up with Mitch while Auston was at media training. 

"Hey, Mitch, can we talk?", Connor asked. 

"Yeah, sure" mitch said. 

"Are we over? I mean it's like you have Auston now and I'm never really here"

"No. I still love you Davo. I love Dylan too and I love Auston. I mean I get it's probably awkward being around Auston because the three of us aren't in a relationship like you me and Dylan, but you guys could talk and probably become friends."

"I mean I'll admit auston is pretty damn cute"

"True. Not to be weird but if you want to have a threesome, but I bottom with him", Mitch said. 

"I never fucking thought I'd hear that from you"

"You thought wrong"

"I fucking love you, Mitchell Marner"

Connor walked up to Mitch and leaned down to kiss him. They just sat on the couch and cuddled for a while until Auston got back. Mitch had talked to him about what Connor asked and they next morning Connor woke up the earliest to pack for training camp. He stole Auston's North America shirt, and Mitch's leafs sweatpants and caught his flight. 

-

 

Plus I. 

Mitch was attending the World Cup with Dylan and a few other prospects from that draft year and thankfully ran into Auston. 

"I can't believe Connor mcdavid stole my shirt, and a solid half of the team's customized center ice shit", Auston said. 

"I think he has most of my knights and leafs shit at this point", Mitch said. 

Dylan piped in out of nowhere and said "we really need to get him back"

"Get seguin in on it", Mitch said. 

By some form of a miracle Tyler showed up at the right moment and Dylan dragged him into the conversation where they devised a plan. 

That night Tyler showed up at Connor's door and as Connor fell asleep tyler found and redistributed all the merchandise Connor stole from his team and boyfriends. Needless to say, Connor woke up the next morning with a scarce amount of clothes.


End file.
